Kuroko ingin jadi seme
by Twentyer
Summary: Kuroko bosan kalau selama ini jadi uke, ia ingin tau bagaimana rasanya jadi seme. Maka dari itu ia meminta Akashi yang semata-mata mantan kaptennya untuk mengajarinya cara menjadi seme yang baik... RnR? :'D


Kuroko sudah bosan jadi uke, ia berpikir untuk jadi seme. Maka dari itu ia meminta bantuan Akashi untuk menjadikannya seorang seme, Akashi yang sedang 'baik hati' pun bersedia mengajarkannya.

Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: yang masih inosen dan polos dan kecil dan masih suci ga boleh baca, lime, hope no typos here. Enjoy! ;)

_Kuroko Ingin Jadi Seme_

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai meminta izin masuk dibalik tirai kamar laki-laki pemilik skill misdirection ini. Ia mengernyitkan alis dan perlahan membuka kelopak mata dan tampaklah iris biru laut sang empunya. Ia mengedipkan mata menyesuaikan diri dengan siluet-siluet cahaya yang masuk dan bergegas bangun karena hari ini ia harus pergi ke sekolah.

Selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap ia –Kuroko- segera berangkat ke sekolah, di tengah perjalanannya ia bertemu Kagami (tanpa sadar) mereka jalan bersama menuju sekolah.

"Kagami-kun." "HAHHHH! Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Tolong berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu Kuroko!" "Kita sudah jalan lama bersama." "Makanya, buatlah dirimu nyata Kuroko." "Aku sudah nyata, eksistensi ku ada di dunia ini." "..." "Kagami-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" "Apa?" "Bagaimana rasanya jadi seme?" –Kagami shock– "A-apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?" "Aku hanya bertanya, memangnya tidak boleh?" "Boleh, hanya saja... kau tidak tau _timing_ yang tepat." "Jadi bagaimana..." "Yah... biasa saja, kau tau kan tugas seme seperti apa, untuk apa kau bertanya?" "Aku tanya rasanya bagaimana, bukan _tugas_nya." "Kuroko tolong... tanya apa saja asal jangan ini." "Kau tidak mampu menjawabnya Kagami-kun?" "Di rumahmu ada internet?" "Ada, kenapa memangnya?" "Sepulang sekolah nanti kau buka _google_ dan search 'Bagaimana rasanya jadi seme', atau kau tanya Aomine dan Kise saja." "Ya sudah... bilang saja kau tidak mau menjawabnya."

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kuroko membuka komputer di kamarnya dan membuka google, sesusai apa yang disarankan Kagami, ia mengetik di kolom search 'Bagaimana rasanya jadi seme' dan hasilnya nihil. Yang keluar malah gambar-gambar yaoi juga fanfic-fanfic yaoi di penelusuran yang ada. –Kuroko pintar–

_Well_, setelah itu ia melancarkan saran kedua yang diberikan Kagami, tanya Kise atau Aomine. Tapi ia berpikir dua kali, kalau ia bertanya ke Kise, Kise pasti akan... ahh sudahlah. Lalu kalau dia berkata ke Aomine dia pasti tidak akan menjelaskannya karena dia terlalu mager untuk mengetik tombol-tombol di handphonenya. Akhirnya ia bertanya pada Akashi, sang mantan kapten. Setidaknya dia pasti mau menjelaskannya bagaimana rasanya jadi seme, meski dia juga selalu jadi 'korban' tapi setidaknya tidak sesering dirinya.

"_Akashi-kun, aku mau bertanya." "Apa?" "Bagaimana rasanya jadi seme Akashi-kun?" "Hah... pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?" "Kau tau... akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir, sepertinya aku bosan jadi 'korban' terus." "Tapi kan memang sudah kodrat alam kau harus jadi uke." "Sekali ini saja..." "Lalu nanti kau mau menyemekan siapa?" "Entahlah..." "Baik. Mau kuajarkan dan kuberitahu kapan?" "Besok?" "Ya terserah, hubungi aku saja nanti."_

Untuk pertama kalinya ia sangat memuja Akashi dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Esok sore setelah pulang sekolah Kuroko mengubungi Akashi, lalu Akashi memintanya untuk datang ke rumahnya saat itu, –berangkatlah laki-laki polos itu– setibanya di rumah Akashi, suasananya tampak sepi, ia memencet bel berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban, gerbang pun dikunci rapat. Seprtinya tidak ada orang di rumah, dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk datang besok lagi. Di tengah perjalanan pulang ia bertemu dengan Akashi yang nampaknya habis membeli sesuatu.

"Oh, hei Kuroko." "Akashi-kun..." "Ayo ke rumahku sekarang, aku bisa mengajarimu hari ini, semua keluargaku tidak ada di rumah." "Pantas tadi sepi." "Kau sudah ke rumahku? Cepat juga, ayo kita kesana." Akashi berjalan dengan Kuroko menjadi buntutnya. Sesampainya di rumah Akashi mereka langsung menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Akashi berada.

"Jadi?" tanya Akashi. "Ya... aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya jadi seme, kau... mau mengajarinya?" "Lalu setelah itu kau berniat menyemekan Kise atau Aomine?" "Eh... tolong ajarkan saja dulu." "Tsk, mau mulai darimana?" "Darimana saja." "Yasudah..." Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Kau tau apa ini?" "Sepertinya tau." "Apa?" "Tidak tau..." "Ini namanya vibrator Kuroko, kau tau gunanya untuk apa?" "Dari bentuknya sepertinya tau." "Baguslah kalau begitu." "Lalu?" "Hmmm... kau tau istilah BDSM?" "Tidak, apa itu?" "_Geez_, aku heran bagaimana selama ini Aomine dan Kise memperlakukanmu kalau sedang 'bermain'." "Biasa saja..." "Baiklah... BDSM itu Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, dan Masochist. Mengerti?" "Iya." "Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Praktek?" "H...ha?" "Ayolah Kuroko, apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Akashi membuka sabuk. "Aku tidak tau, Akashi-ku—"

_BUUKK_

Akashi mendorong Kuroko hingga terjatuh dan menahan kedua tangannya. "Ada pertanyaan lain, sebelum kuperlihatkan cara-cara menjadi seme huh?" Akashi mengikat kedua tangan Kuroko di atas kepalanya dengan sangat kencang hingga telapak tangannya memucat karena tak ada darah yang mengalir. "Tu-tunggu Aka– aakkhh!" Akashi menggigit kuping Kuroko hingga darah keluar dari pinggiran kuping Kuroko. Ia lalu mencium Kuroko dan menjilat pinggiran bibirnya hingga basah. "Aku menunggumu untuk bertanya Kuroko." "Akhhh... ta... mmmhhhh..." kesempatan baginya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapih Kuroko dan mengajak bermain lidah di dalam, mau tidak mau Kuroko harus mengikuti permainan lidah sang mantan kaptennya ini. Tunggu, seharusnya kan dia mengajarkan Kuroko cara menjadi seme, bukan malah 'bermain-main' dengannya. Setelah keduanya kehabisan nafas ia melepaskan lidahnya dalam mulut Kuroko hingga saliva menghubung di bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Tu-tunggu Akashi-kun... ha ahhhh..." "Kenapa?" "A-aku kan memintamu untuk mengajariku cara menjadi seme, bu-bukan melakukan ini." "Hah... sekarangpun aku sedang mengajarimu cara menjadi seme, aku membantumu dalam praktek. Jadi ingat setiap hal yang aku lakukan dan perhatikan baik-baik." "Ta- affhhhnn..." Akashi menyumpel mulut Kuroko dengan satu jari, sambil ia membuka kancing seragam Kuroko hingga semua terlepas dan memperlihatkan dada mulusnya itu, juga dua tonjolan yang tampaknya sudah mengeras itu.

Ia menjilat leher Kuroko, mencium dengan sadis, dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah, kulitnya menipis saat Akashi semakin keras menggigit leher itu. Dan keluarlah apa yang Akashi ingin lihat, darah. Ia menjilat darah tersebut dan membuat tanda lain di sekitar leher Kuroko. Ia memaksa masuk jari kedua ke dalam mulut Kuroko untuk diulum, lalu naik ke arah kuping dan menjilat sisa darah yang tadi sempat mengalir di kuping Kuroko. Kembali ia memaksa jari ketiga masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroko sambil ia menjilat dada porselen mantan anggotanya itu. "Nnnhh..." Kuroko tidak bisa berbicara dengan tiga jari Akashi dimulutnya. Akashi menjilat puting Kuroko yang mengeras secara bergantian, turun menjilat perut Kuroko dan meninggalkan tanda juga saliva disana. Dengan cepat ia membuka retsleting Kuroko dan membuka habis celananya hingga nampaklah kejantannya yang tengah menegang.

"Baru segini saja sudah 'tegak' seperti ini hah?"

Akashi mengeluarkan tiga jari dari dalam mulut Kuroko. "Hnnnggg haaaahh... apa yang— AKKHHHNNN!" Akashi meremas kencang kejantanan Kuroko sambil memasukkan satu jarinya dalam lubang Kuroko. "Perhatikan ini Kuroko, kalau ingin jadi seme kau harus mempersiapkan lubang yang akan kau masuki dulu." "Sa...ahhhn..kiithh..." "Hah... aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Kuroko, aku hanya bisa mendengar desahanmu yang indah itu." "Aku—AAKHHH!" Akashi memasukkan jari keduanya ke dalam lubang Kuroko dan memainkannya dalam tempo yang cepat. "Henhh... hentikann... aahhhhh." "Hentikan? Maumu apa Kuroko? Kau minta mengajariku lalu sekarang kau memintaku berhenti di tengah-tengah?" "Ahh...aku— AAKHHHH!" Jari ketiga masuk. "Heh, aku tidak memintamu untuk bicara, aku memintamu untuk memperhatikan saja."

Ia menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk dengan kecepatan tinggi, setelah lubang Kuroko agak melonggar ia mengeluarkan jarinya. Kuroko menghela nafas sebentar.

"Hey Kuroko... sekarang kita gunakan alat bernama vibrator ini." "Ap— AAAAAKKHHHH!" Kuroko menjerit kesakitan saat Akashi langsung memasuk paksa vibrator itu dan menyetelnya dalam vibrate tertinggi. "Hnnn ahhhh... akkhhh!" Kuroko dapat merasakan benda itu dalam dirinya, lalu ia kembali menjerit saat Akashi mendorong paksa vibrator itu untuk masuk lebih dalam hingga mengenai titik yang dicari Akashi. Kuroko akan klimaks tapi Akashi kembali meremas itu dengan kencang. Setelahnya ia membuka celananya yang mulai menyempit dan menunjukkan pula kejantannya yang telah menegang di hadapan muka Kuroko.

"Jilat Kuroko." "Ti...tida...ohok.." Akashi memaksa kejantanannya sendiri masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroko. "Sementara alat itu bekerja di bawah sana, kau jilat saja yang ini." katanya santai. Kejantanan Akashi terlalu besar untuk ukuran mulutnya, sementara Akashi terus memasukkan kejantanannya sampai Kuroko tersedak, ia menangis karena ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tangannya pun benar-benar tidak berguna karena terikat kencang oleh sabuk Akashi.

"Jilat Kuroko." Perintahnya, mau tak mau Kuroko menjilat kejantanan Akashi yang memenuhi mulutnya, tak lama ia merasa bahwa 'benda' Akashi dalam mulutnya mengeras dan— keluarlah cairan itu. Cairan itu memenuhi mulut Kuroko hingga ia harus menelannya, sementara yang tidak tertelan mengalir keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Dan Akashi pun mengeluarkan benda miliknya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kuroko benar-benar klimaks dan menumpahkan cairannya sendiri di sekitar tubuhnya. "Kurasa sudah cukup dengan ini." sahut Akashi, Kuroko benar-benar lega mendengar hal itu, ia sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk melakukan lebih dari ini. Akhirnya Akashi mengeluarkan vibrator yang sedaritadi menyala di dalam lubang milik Kuroko.

Kuroko hendak memejamkan mata saat Akashi berkata padanya."Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur, aku belum selesai dengan urusanku Kuroko." Tak lama setelah itu Akashi memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Kuroko tanpa aba-aba. Mata Kuroko membulat dan ia kembali menjerit. "He-hey... kenapa jadi sempit begini? Tadi kan sudah aku masukkan vibrator kesini." "Be..ahhhhn... bergerak...laahhh." "Kau tidak sabaran ya." balasnya dengan senyum seksi. Akashi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang. "Hnnn ahhhh... AKHH!" Akashi mendapatkannya. Titik sensitif Kuroko. Ia menabrak lagi titik itu dan klimaks di dalam Kuroko, bersamaan juga dengan Kuroko yang klimaks dan memuntahkan cairannya lagi hingga mengenai muka Akashi. Selesai itu Akashi memakai kembali celananya.

"Dari awal kau memang merencanakan hal ini kan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. "Yah mungkin." Katanya sambil melepas ikat pinggang yang ia pakai untuk mengikat tangan Kuroko. "Sebenarnya... sudah kodrat alam Kuroko." "Ma-maksudmu?" "Sudah kodrat alam kalau kau itu ditakdirkan untuk jadi _ultimate uke_. Yah kecuali kalau mempunyai tampang garang seperti Aomine dan kau setinggi Murasakibara, mungkin kau malah akan jadi hard seme." "Hnnnh..." Akashi memakaikan baju Kuroko dan membereskan segala cairan yang berceceran di kamarnya, "Sekarang tidurlah." Kata Akashi sambil menggendong Kuroko ke keasurnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu Akashi mendengar nafas tenang Kuroko yang terlelap dalam tidur.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK..._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari bawah, Akashi segera ke bawah dan membukakan pintu, –Aomine Daiki–

"Ada perlu apa Aomine?" "Aku ada keperluan dengan Kuroko, tadi aku pergi ke Seirin, kata Kagami ia buru-buru pulang untuk menemui seseorang, aku ke rumah Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara tidak ada jadi aku kesini." "Dia sedang tidur di atas." "Baiklah a— tunggu... tidur katamu? Apa yang..." "Ahh sudahlah, kau seharusnya tau Aomine."

_**FIN—**_

Yak sekian dari fic rated M pertama yang saya buat :') semoga kalian suka, meski kayaknya adegannya kurang GEREGET gitu... saya minta maaf :'D terima flame, kritik, saran, request, apalagi pujian :* yang baik setelah baca review yaakk 8D


End file.
